jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gargondola
Das ist meine Diskussionsseite, bei Fragen und Verbesserungsvorschlägen einfach anquatschen. |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Bilder Hallo Gargondola, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Qui-Gon Jinns Lichtschwert.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Jinns Lichtschwert.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:05, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Selbiges gilt für die Lizenz. Danke. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:05, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Das gilt auch für das soeben hochgeladene Bild. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 09:27, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich wollte es gerade ändern aber dann hieß es das schon jemand an der Seite arbeitet.(Gargondola (Diskussion) 09:30, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) ::::Achso, sorry. Das war ich. ;-) Ich habe die beiden Vorlagen eingefügt. Wenn du schon dabei bist, dann kategorisiere das Bild bitte auch gleicht. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 09:33, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::::In welche Kategorie gerhört es? Warum ist da noch so ein Copyright Kasten? Ich habe doch die Quelle angegeben? Oder habe ich was falsch gemacht? Ich habe die Vorlage von Qui Gons Schwert eingefügt und den Namen geändert. War das richtig? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 09:37, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) :::::::Also, die Kategorisierung hast du richtig vorgenommen. Allerdings solltest du nicht schreiben Obi Wans, das ist falsch und dann ensteht ein Rotlink. Was du mit Namen geändert meinst, weiß ich nicht, aber neben der Quelle musst du, wie bereits gesagt, eine Lizenz angeben. In diesem Falle wäre diese Copyright, was ich bereits nachgetragen habe. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 09:40, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Du hast bei dem BIld Gargondola2.jpg erneut keine Lizenz angegeben. Außerdem muss die Quelle verlinkt werden. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:49, 22. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Wo finde ich die Lizenz des Bildes? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 14:55, 22. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) ::::::::::Ich kann dir das nicht sagen. Stammt das Bild aus einer offiziellen Quelle? Du hast TOR angegeben, dann wäre die Lizenz in diesem Falle . Die musst du einfach beim Bild angeben, genauso wie du es mit der Quelle getan hast. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:21, 22. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::: Hallo Gargondola, :::::::::::: vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Luke strandet auf Dagobah.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite strandet auf Dagobah.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:41, 12. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Gilt auch für die Lizenz und alle übrigen Bilder. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:41, 12. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Es sind meine eigenen Scrennshot aus dem Spiel. Somit hat er doch keine Lizenz oder? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 16:43, 12. Apr. 2013 (UTC)) ::::::::::::::: Aber selbstverständlich hat es dennoch eine Lizenz. Ebenso eine Quelle. Die Quelle wäre das Spiel, die Lizenz Copyright. Wie immer also. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:46, 12. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Darf ich fragen warum die Dateien scheinbar schon am 12. April wieder aus dem Artikel genommen wurden und das Bild von Carkoons Grube nun gelöscht wurde. Die Begründung: "Wenn, dann bitte vernünftig." verstehe ich nicht ganz, kann man Bilder auch vernünftig hochladen? Was habe ich den falsch gemacht? Und warum wurde ich nicht benachrichtigt wenn ich den Artikel LEGO Star Wars II – Die Klassische Trilogie verfolge? Hier die Unterschiede der Versionsgeschichte. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 13:21, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC)) Das Bild habe ich gelöscht, da es nicht genutzt wurde. Zur Begründung: Du hast Recht, das hätte ich anders schreiben können. Bilder werden aber vernünftig in einen Artikel gesetzt. Das bedeutet, man setzte das Bild entweder neben einen, unter einen, oder über einen Text. Mitten in einen Text gesetzt, ist unerwünscht. Du hast das Bild aber nicht mal mitten in einen Text gesetzt, sondern du hast es mitten in einen Kapitelüberschrift gesetzt, und da gehört ein Bild nun ganz und gar nicht hin. Dann wird nämlich das Inhaltsverzeichnis nicht richtig angegeben, die Überschrift nicht korrekt in den Artikel eingefügt und das Bild vollkommen gequetscht irgendwo reingepfeffert. Wegen der Beobachtung: Sofern du es eingeschaltest hast, müsstest du eigentlich einerseits per E-Mail benachrichtigt werden, und andererseits kannst du in den "Letzten Aktivitäten" einstellen, dass nur Änderungen an von dir beobachteten Seiten angezeigt werden. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen und entschuldige mich für das Missverständnis. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:40, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) : Kein Problem. Die Bilder können ja wieder eingefügt werden, wenn ich es diesmal richtig mache, oder? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 13:46, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC)) ::Selbstverständlich. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:10, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Gut, dann mache ich das gleich. Ich habe mal noch eine Frage, die aber nicht zur Überschrift passt. Ab wann ist mein Jedipedianer? Schon von der ersten Bearbeitung an oder ab welcher Marke? Bin ich Jedipedianer? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 14:13, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC)) ::::Jedipedianer ist jeder, der sich hier in der JP anmeldet. Du bist also schon einer. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:35, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::::Wo ist denn das Bild in diesem Artikel hin? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 20:04, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC)) Das hat sich ja jetzt geklärt. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 09:07, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC)) Signatur Hallo Gargondola, right|Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden! vielen Dank für deine Beiträge auf den Diskussionsseiten. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten nicht signierst. Das ist jedoch wichtig, um später den Autoren und das Einstelldatum des Beitrags zu identifizieren. Eine Signatur kann mit vier Tilden (also ) oder durch einen Klick auf das Signatursymbol der Toolbar (siehe Bild) erzeugt werden. Viele Grüße Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:59, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) : Ok, mache ich. Danke für den Hinweis. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 11:46, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) Moorhuhn Bearbeitungskeks Moorhuhn Bearbeitungskeks Vorlagen Quellen Hi Gargondola, ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen das es zu Bildern aus StarWars.com eine eigene Vorlage gibt, nämlich Vorlage:StarWars.com. Bitte verwende sie auch. Und bei der Bildbeschreibung, schreibe bitte mehr als nur "Lichtschwert". Das wars dann schon. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 17:11, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) : Okay, vielen Dank für den Hinweis. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 09:06, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC)) Deine Frage in der Bearbeitungszeile Hallo Gargondola, zunächst einmal: ich finde es toll, dass du so fleißig die Bearbeitungszeile nutzt. Auch deine Beiträge werden immer besser, weiter so! ;D Zu deiner Frage von 11:10 heute, Das Imperium schlägt ins Aus: "Was bedeutet denn dieses Dramatis Personae?" – Unter "dramatis personae" steht immer eine Liste der handelnden Personen, also (möglichst) aller in einem Theaterstück, Film oder einer Folge vorkommenden Charaktere. Hier in der Jedipedia sollten diese Personen verlinkt werden, auch wenn die Artikel noch nicht existieren (damit man sie nämlich finden und neu schreiben kann). Viele Grüße, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 09:39, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) : Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Freut mich das dir meine Bearbeitungen gefallen. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 09:46, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC)) Dramatis Personae Das ist Latein und bedeutet soviel, wie „die Personen des Dramas“. Allgemein gesprochen umfasst die unter diesem Punkt beschrieben Liste von Personen also die handelnden Personen in dem Buch/Film/Spiel/Comic etc. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:24, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) : Okay, ich dachte das wäre auch etwas das englisch ist und aus dem Artikel genommen sollte und aus dem Grund habe ich gefragt. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 10:26, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC)) Ein Vorschlag Moin, moin. Aufgrund der aktuell relativ hohen Anzahl an aufgestellten Artikeln und der häufigen Inaktivität von einigen Administratoren, würde ich dich bitten, dich bei Zeiten an dieser Diskussion zu beteiligen und deine Meinung abzugeben. Ich danke und wünsch noch 'nen schönen Tag. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:24, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Also prinzipiell gebe ich dir völlig recht und wäre auch für solche Wahlkriterien aber kann ich den da überhaupt mitreden? Als Gelegenheitsautor, der noch nicht all zu lange tätig ist? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 13:00, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC)) TCW-Personen Keine Quellen, Kumpel Hallo Gargondola, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Star Wars: Complete Locations. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel Wars: Complete Locations|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px 14:08, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Huhuhuhu Hihihihi Hohoho :Hey, vielen Dank. Das ist mein erster Keks. Nett von dir ;) Nur leider läuft es mir nun eiskalt den Rücken hinunter :D Gargondola (Diskussion) 18:11, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Hihihihi --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 19:09, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Zusammenfassung right|260px Hallo Gargondola, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. --'Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist' (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 18:43, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Eigentlich mache ich das immer aber ich dachte das wäre diesmal nicht von Nöten, da ihr hier geschrieben habe welche Bearbeitung ich vorgenommen habe und noch machen werde. Bei den nächsten Bearbeitungen dieser Art werde ich eine Zusammenfassung angeben. Gargondola (Diskussion) 18:48, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Dankeschön das du das berücksichtigen wirst. :) Leute wie ich haben das nicht gesehen und deshalb ist eine Zusammenfassung auch erwünscht für Leute die das interessiert. Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 19:32, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Keine Quellen Hallo Gargondola, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Messing. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 14:20, 4. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Sorry, aber du hast hier die Quellen vergessen :). Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 14:20, 4. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Eigentlich nicht vergessen sondern gedacht ich brauche keine. Der Artikel erklärt ja nur was Messing ist und wofür es gebraucht wurde. Eben für diese Messingfiguren. Was ist nun die Quelle? Der Artikel zu den Figuren? Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 14:25, 4. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Kleiner Hinweis Du hast bei dem soeben hoch geladenen Bild und dem erstellten Artikel die Kategorien vergessen. Ich bitte dich daher diese beim Artikel zu ergänzen, da ich sie bei dem Bild schon eingefügt habe. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 14:48, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) : Recht herzlichen Dank für die Infos. Leider kenne ich mich mit den Kategorien hier in der JP noch nicht so gut aus aber ich glaube das ich bei nachfolgenden Artikel welche hinzufüge. Bei dem Artikel hat das ja schon der Benutzer Akt'tar gnädigerweise gemacht. Was das Bild angeht war ich noch nicht fertig. Wenn ich ein Bild hochlade dann gebe ich im Editor auch gleich die Lizenz an. Die Quelle und die Beschreibung füge ich dann nachträglich ein. Da bist du mir nur zuvorgekommen ;) Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 15:08, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Keks :Hast du morgen Vormittag Zeit für TOR? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:51, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Hehey, Dankeschön ;) Mein erster "richtiger" Keks. ::Zeit hätte ich zwar aber um in die Gilde zu kommen müsste ich ja einen Charakter auf eurem Server haben und das habe ich leider nicht. Da ich Gratisspieler bin habe ich nur noch einen weiteren Charakter frei den ich auf dem Server erstellen könnte aber ich wollte mir den Slot frei halten für einen speziellen Charakter den ich erst noch im Kopf erstellen muss. Daher wird es wohl leider nichts mit der Gilde. Meinen anderen Charakter zu verschieben wäre blöd, da meine ganzen Freunde auf dem RP Server sind. Schade. Oder kann man irgendwie auf 2 Servern einen Charakter haben und dann immer hin und her wechseln? Kenn mich da leider nicht aus. Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 17:08, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Eine Möglichkeit wäre, im Kartellmarkt mit Kartellmünzen sich zusätzliche Charakterslots zu kaufen. Die Münzen verdient man sich im Spiel und sollten eig. ausreichen. Eine andere Option wäre, zum bevorzugten Spieler zu werden. Dies wirst du als Nicht-Abonnent automatisch, sobald du dir hier Kartellmünzen kaufst (Minimum: 4 €). Dann bekommst du einige zusätzliche Charakter-Slots. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:14, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Notstandssitzung am 18.10.2014 Hey, Gargondola! Der aktuelle Konflikt mit Wikia.com hat sich in seiner Weise so verschärft, dass die für den deutschsprachigen Bereich beauftragte Mitarbeiterin Wikias unserem Nutzer Ben Braden im Chat der Wikia.de-Nutzerschaft gegenüber äußerte, Wikia werde, falls wir nicht kooperieren, einem oder mehreren Administratoren seine/ihre Rechte nehmen und die betreffende/n Person/en daurhaft sperren. Alle Anwesenden im Chat — die Benutzer Kerem, Ben Braden, Advieser und Chaostrupp sowie weitere Leserinnen und Leser, darunter auch bekannte Autoren Wikias — waren sich darin einig, dass wir eine solche Drohung nicht hinnehmen können. Wikia wollte, dass wir die Werbung nicht mehr verdecken, dieser Bitte sind wir nachgekommen. Doch eine weitere Kooperation Wikias bleibt aus. Dementsprechend ist jedwede weitere Beschwerde von Seiten Wikias unserer Meinung nach unangebracht und deplatziert. Wir haben diesbezüglich beschlossen, für den Samstag, den 18.10.2014, um 18:00 Uhr eine Notstandssitzung im Chat der Jedipedia.de einzuberufen, um die ganze Situation zu erörtern und die von Wikia geforderte Antwort, die Ben Braden auf Bitten Forest Fairys an selbigem Tag an sie weiterleiten wird, zu formulieren und abzusegnen. Wir hoffen auf zahlreiches Erscheinen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:20, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) im Auftrag des sich zuletzt mit der Situation befasst habenden Teams : OMG?! Also das finde ich ja echt seltsam. Seit wann ist wikia den so auf Krawall aus? Ich weiß zwar das man sich an die wikia TOU halten muss und wikia diese auch durchgesetzt haben möchte aber das sie Admins sperren ist echt extrem. Leider habe ich Samstags um diese Zeit immer einen Termin. Ich würde aber gerne in der Sitzung Anwesend sein. Falls ich doch kann wäre ich aber nicht bereit meine Beziehung zu wikia aufs Spiel zu setzen. Trotzdem sollten wir hier etwas unternehmen. Ich schau mal was ich tun kann. Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 20:32, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Lob Lass ihn dir schmecken Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 22:34, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Mach ich. Dankeschön. Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 22:40, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Benutzerversammlung Hinweis bezüglich deiner Benutzergruppenzugehörigkeit Hallo Gargondola! Kürzlich hat die Community der Jedipedia neue Richtlinien für alle Benutzergruppen mit Sonderrechten beschlossen. Du hast diese Nachricht erhalten, weil du seit über 30 Tagen keine Edits mehr getätigt hast, aber den Benutzergruppen „Jedi-Meister“ oder „Jedi-Ritter“ angehörst. In dieser Position solltest du anderen Benutzern als Ansprechpartner und Vorbildfunktion dienen, was deine Inaktivität aber nicht ermöglicht. Daher erfolgt an dich hiermit der Aufruf, zu beweisen, dass dir noch etwas an dieser Community liegt, in dem du den auf der oben verlinkten Seite deiner Benutzergruppe aufgelisteten Anforderungen nachkommst. Solltest du das nicht tun und der Administration keine angemessene Entschuldigung für die Nichterfüllung deiner dir selbst aufgebürdeten Pflichten im Voraus mitgeteilt haben, werden dir deine Rechte bei Monatsende rechtmäßig entzogen. Wir danken dir für dein Verständnis! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:32, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Hi, :tut mir echt Leid das ich inaktiv war. Dies hatte private und schulische Gründe. Deshalb war ich auch in keinem anderen Wiki aktiv. Auch wenn ich noch nicht alle Termine hinter mir habe, hatte ich vor wieder aktiv zu werden. 20 Bearbeitungen pro Monat sind definitiv ein muss. Ich werde daran arbeiten. Danke für deine Nachricht. Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 20:05, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Super! Wir würden uns auch sehr über einen Chat-Besuch freuen Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:07, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::Ich wollte jetzt direkt mal in den Chat gehen aber über den Link in Jedipedia:IRC-Channel komme ich nicht in den Chat. Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 20:16, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::Bei mir klappt das - einfach auf den roten Kasten („Join #Jedipedia.de“) klicken. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:18, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::::Bitte denke an deine Edits! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:13, 27. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Da du zu inaktiv in letzter Zeit warst, muss ich dir deine Rechte leider entziehen. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:11, 1. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::::::Tut mir echt Leid, dass ich nicht aktiv war und auch noch nicht sein kann. Schule geht nun mal vor. Aber ich habe es versucht und das zählt, oder? Sollte ich wieder mehr Zeit haben und wieder aktiver werden kann ich mich ja nochmals als Jedi-Ritter anbieten. 16:23, 1. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Das würde uns sehr freuen. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:43, 1. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Jubiläum rechts|350px Hallo Gargondola! Die Jedipedia wird zehn Jahre alt - wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist! Im Namen der Administration lade ich dich hiermit ganz herzlich zu unserer Chat-Feier, heute Abend ab 18 Uhr, ein. Außerdem möchte ich dich auf dieses Gewinnspiel hinweisen, bei dem du die Chance auf richtig tolle Gewinne hast. Alle weiteren Infos findest du hier. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 15:57, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC)